<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying To Hide A Cycle by Xathia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103220">Trying To Hide A Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia'>Xathia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega Verse, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan tries to hide her secondary nature from the Demon Brothers, only to have a heat cycle creep up on her. Originally sated by Solomon, who gets found out by Lucifer. Then the brothers all want to have a discussion with Morgan about who will get to be her Alpha during her stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying To Hide A Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew how it worked in the human round. Families and friends had arrangements once a teenager began to show the secondary nature. Romance was still a thing, but it wasn't the necessity to help others through the monthly problems of heat and rut. Morgan knew exactly how she would deal if she was back with her aunt, but she was on an exchange in Devildom and in a house full of Demons who she barely knows.</p><p>Her lower belly starting to cramp, as she curled her legs up under herself in the middle of the nest she had made in her bed. Her DDD had gone off several times now, but she couldn't move. She needed an alpha to make her feel better, and he was definitely busy in the human realm. She whined, unable to keep the pity out of her voice as her door was flung open. She could smell the hormones, especially as they approached her nest of blankets.</p><p>"It's a good job you've been caught by me," Solomon soothed, stroking her head as he stripped and then clambered into her nest. Skin to skin was the only contact she could stand as his arm skimmed along hers before locking their fingers together. "It's okay I've got you," he murmured. His free hand dipped between her thighs, stroking her clit before sliding into her dripping pussy. "Mm, you do need me, don't you?" He kissed ahead, as she mewled helplessly of loss of contact when he pulled out. He let her grind backwards before shifting and pulling her leg out. His cock rubbed against her slit, groaning at the feeling of her heat along his shaft before he slowly pushed his head into her pussy. "Good girl," he cooed, feeling her angle her hips to push more of him in. "Taking me so readily and eagerly. Such a good Omega."</p><p>"Just for you, Alpha," she mewled, bucking her hips back into his blindly. He was stretching her pleasantly from this angle, using it to push against her spot as his fingers pressed down on her clit. She screamed sharply as she climaxed, her pussy furiously working his shaft as Solomon felt the inevitable. His knot forced itself into her, stretching her to the point of blurring the line of pain and pleasure before his seed emptied into her. He groaned into the back of her head, knowing that they would be joined like this for a couple of hours. His arms wrapped around her waist gently, trying to make the most comfortable and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Thank you," she sighed softly, resting a hand over his.</p><p>"Well, I'm here for a few hours," he chuckled. "You didn't respond to your aunt's text, which made her check the date. So she called me and said to you to be going into heat. The brothers will have noticed your absence by now."</p><p>"Indeed," Morgan paused and looked up to see Lucifer frowning at the scene before him. "He should have told me that you're an Omega. We could have helped."</p><p>"I didn't know I would get this way," she pouted, squirming under an Alpha's glare.</p><p>Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Solomon, as soon as your knot deflates, please vacate."</p><p>"Of course," the sorcerer nodded. "And I think a little Omega is wanting cuddles," he teased. "Unless she makes you feel uncomfortable."</p><p>"Fine." Lucifer was abrupt, but he didn't take long in undressing and siding alongside the pair. He let Morgan snuggle against his bare chest, stroking her hair out of his face. "You're in such trouble when your heat is over."</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer was true to his word. Morgan only left the room twice before her heat was over, and they were only because she wanted some of Lucifer's toys from his room. She wasn't used to anyone paying her the same level of attention she received from the Avatar of Pride, their pack Alpha had a habit of doing his part and then going back to his mate. He often told Lucinda that the arrangement couldn't keep up, and he was getting more distant with each of Morgan's heat. In comparison, Lucifer never once objected to her requests for cuddles and he showered her affection without her asking. He just seemed to know how she needed to be pampered, as his knot finally swelled down enough to slip out of her pussy.</p><p>He kissed her head, before moving to grab a quick shower since he had a meeting with Diavolo. She felt safe here, for all of Lucifer's hardened exterior, Morgan felt like she should be here in the house of Lamentation as she grabbed hold of the DDD on her bedside table. As she expected, the tantric sex that had ensued over the hours when she heard several group messages to reply to.</p><p>Morgan: what did I miss?<br/>Asmo: I still can't believe Luci gets to be your alpha.<br/>Morgan: he got here first for my heat, this will be up for discussion over dinner.<br/>Belphie: does that mean you're finished?<br/>Morgan: yes. Luci is about to go and meet with Diavolo but then I will shower and can come down to help with dinner.<br/>Beel: I'm cooking so I'd love the help.<br/>Satan: only because she stops you eating all the food.<br/>Morgan: be about half an hour.</p><p>It made her smile to know that she had been missed the past several days. Lucifer briefly nuzzled into her neck exchange and a sense before leaving for his meeting and letting her spend her time freshening up.</p><p>She bounced downstairs, happily humming to herself, with an oversized T-shirt on that showed all of Lucifer's bite marks over her neck and shoulders. She knew that all of the brothers would have comments, especially as it wasn't up for debate when it had happened.</p><p>The kitchen was empty, which took her by surprise. The witch blinked before shrugging and started to put together a curry that could easily be adapted to the spice levels of each Demon at the table. She gathered the spices and flavourings, starting to fry up the onions and make the base of the meal. Something tickled at her ankle and made her look down when she couldn't shake it off.</p><p>"Levi," she giggled, letting him wrap himself around her as she continued chopping up the vegetables.</p><p>"I've missed my player number two," he grumbled, nuzzling into her neck and ignoring all of the markings left by his brother.</p><p>"Five days," she grinned, sliding the vegetables in to join the onions and spices. "You make it sound like I was gone for a lifetime," she teased him as his tail wrapped firmly around her thigh.</p><p>"It felt like a lifetime," the third oldest complained.</p><p>"I kept Lucifer busy at least," she laughed, before finding it easier to use her magic to summon the extra-large bag of rice than to drag Leviathan over to the pantry and back again. The Avatar of Envy was content to just stay in his current position, knowing that Morgan was making her 'normie' food and he would get in the way less by clinging to her than to offer his hands to help.</p><p>Not that he could keep a monopoly on her. The smell of food attracted attention, along with the stomachs of his brothers as it quickly turned into a family meeting albeit without the firstborn present. Beel was already tasting her food and saying it wasn't spicy enough, but the witch had to nearly fight the Avatar of Gluttony to stop him from adding several whole hellfire chillis. Which she couldn't stomach in the slightest and then rapped his knuckles with a spoon for good measure.</p><p>It was cute watching her size up Beel as he had to concede to not adding the chillis. Levi kept herself wrapped around the witch, trying to block out all of his siblings including the one that Morgan currently smelled like. Asmodeus was whining that he should have been taking care of the which since he was the Avatar of Lust. Not that Morgan was taking sides about who would take over as her Alpha as she finished making the huge pot of curry.</p><p>"Oi! Dinnertime, so let's move these parts to the dining room," she yelled, pulling away from Levi to start making moves out of the kitchen.</p><p>She managed to save most of the curry from Beel's ironclad stomach, including plating enough up for the currently absent Lucifer before letting Beel add his chillis. Levi didn't loosen his tail from around her thigh at any point, he just gave her enough space to move around the way she wanted to.</p><p>Lucifer's arrival at dinner was uneventful despite Beel constantly eyeing up his plate. Though Asmodeus took the chance to start some drama.</p><p>"You promised we could discuss who your Alpha could be at dinner," he was pouting after slamming his fist on the table for attention.</p><p>"I haven't eaten a proper meal in five days," she sighed, currently making her way through a portion Beel with usually consume. "So let me have the food I made, and then we can go through how we will all be dealing with my heat going forward."</p><p>Her voice cut like ice through the room. Levi quietly swallowed nervously, though his tail was allowed to stay on her thigh as he moved it softly to try and comfort her. Morgan was hyper fixated on her plate, tearing up chunks of bread and scooping curry and rice out that way. The mood had instantly soured, as they waited impatiently for the witch to finish. Asmodeus was pouting still, but a glance from Lucifer had him silenced. Beel was looking over Morgan in concern, though it could be argued that it was partially to see if there would be any food leftover though. It was out of character for her to be so sharply tongued, but then again it was also normal for her to insist on eating properly meal times.</p><p>Satan wasted no time in helping Mammon to clear the table. The two appeared to work double-time she finally rose from the table and took Levi's hand to the aforementioned library.</p><p>She let him settle down on the sofa, before dropping her weight between his legs and snuggling into him happily. His brothers swiftly followed, and Belphie dropped onto the sofa as well, his head nuzzling into her lap. Levi had to fight his jealousy needing to share Morgan now, choosing instead to bury his head into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist as Satan and Beel came in to complete the set.</p><p>"I know there are complaints about how I took it upon myself to be Morgan's outside in the heat of the moment," Lucifer sighed, sat proudly in one of the armchairs. "I was the one who found Morgan after not getting an answer to my texts. She is not a claimed Omega so I felt it was my duty to take charge of the situation. I decided it would be less overwhelming for her first heat here. If any of you had gotten there first, then I would have granted you the same duties and given the same orders regardless."</p><p>Levi could feel the stomach started to churn, wanting her all to himself as the tail tightened around her thigh. Her hands stroked along the scales as though trying to save his fears, though he also felt his brother stir against her thighs.</p><p>"Just because I am unclaimed, it doesn't mean that I am available for anyone to bend over and fuck," she spoke up, her tone slightly bitter. "My Alpha in the human realm... He found his mate a year ago, but he still had to attend to me and my heats. He told my aunt that he couldn't do this anymore and that I needed to be sent away to another pack. I needed to find my mate because he had found his," the voice was beginning to sound like she was reading a story rather than telling the tale of her life.</p><p>The Avatar of Envy cuddled her close to him, wanting to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted it just to be the two of them. It was tempting to just pick her up and carried her off to his room, keeping the world out as he made a feel better. She deserved better, she deserved all of the attention and affection.</p><p>"What you want, love?" Asmodeus spoke gently, stroking her cheek softly.</p><p>She suddenly flipped her body, sending Belphie flying off the sofa she burrowed into Levi's chest. She couldn't focus on anyone else as the Avatar of Envy looked to be her choice of comfort. Part of him was elated but then he was also frozen has he felt her trying to hide in him. He looked around, waiting for anyone to try and intervene.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Levi was feeling hesitant, not that his tail was feeling the same since it was refusing to let go of her.</p><p>Morgan nodded into his chest, not lifting to look at anyone else with their currently bruised egos. He had to loosen her grip on his hoodie, while his tail began to move her legs so that he could carry her off the sofa the very least. Lucifer was watching them with a narrow gaze, along with the other Avatars of Sin. All it would take was an opening and one of them would take her away from him he knew that much. She lifted her head to wrap her arms around his neck, not wanting to face all of the Demons before Levi carried her to his room in a daze.</p><p>His room was cool, as Levi realised that Morgan was not dressed for it. His computer was pinging, his gaming friends impatient to know when he could raid with them.</p><p> "You should answer that," she looked up at him, loosening her fingers from the back of his hoodie.</p><p>"Why me?" He whispered, his tail slowly unraveling from her thigh.</p><p>"It feels right. It felt like the right choice," she was biting her lip now. It made her look too cute, he couldn't keep resisting her as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>One kiss turned to 2, which turned to 4, then to 8 as the beeping of his DDD was becoming a constant background noise. He felt like the luckiest Demon and alive to have her choose him to be her Alpha. She laughed softly as he had a call coming in over his computer, and he wasn't quick enough to stop her answering with video to show herself in his seat Levi was scrambling around to find his headset.</p><p>"Sorry, have to deal with some stuff," Levi picked Morgan up like she weighed nothing, and then settled down in his chair with the witch now on his lap.</p><p>It was all about timing a raid to coincide with the spawning of some new bosses, not that Levi was currently bothered by the chat. He knew that most of his guild was Beta or Omega, it wasn’t seen as an Alpha thing to be involved in the sorts of computer games that he was. Morgan was happy to be curled up on his lap, not that his tail was going to behave at any point. The tip was flicking between her thighs, keen to misbehave as he watched her fighting to stay silent in the picture on his screen that came from his camera. His friends were focused, they were calculating how the best team setups would generate the best items being dropped. All he really wanted in that moment, was the witch on his lap. It almost felt like he was coming into rut, as he was stroking her head and neck, teasing at her scent glands mostly. His jeans felt unbelievably tight, not that he could do much unless he wanted to give the game away to his friends online, aside from continuing to try and buck his hips up into hers for any kind of stimulation or relief. Her breathing had been keeping steady until he finally hit her pussy through their clothes. She left out the softest whine, which had everyone zooming in on the two of them. It was the unmistakable sound of an Omega, and it would have been noticed if Levi had shown the signs of an Omega. </p><p>“Wait… You’re an Alpha?” One of his friends spoke up, a tone of disbelief in their voice. </p><p>“Yes and I have someone to do,” Levi snapped, ending the call swiftly, before throwing his headset onto the desk and then scooping Morgan up in his arms to drop her onto his pile of cushions on the sofa.</p><p>She was peeling herself out of her t-shirt as Levi was just as quick in stripping himself of the restrictive clothing. Once his shirt was clear of them, he was confronted with the view of Morgan shimmying out of her shorts and underwear in one move. His tail was more than a little involved, curling around her waistbands and chucking them away before either of them could do it. It slithered back up her leg, the tip stroking along her glistening folds as Levi was left fighting with his belt. Her moans were sinful, as he was finally able to pull his jeans and boxers off, freeing himself from the constrictive feeling and then bending forward to kiss her. She was soft, eager to please him as her nails lightly scraped over his abs. </p><p>She squealed as the Avatar of Envy flipped her over, pouting back at him over her shoulder. Until his tail stuffed her pussy full. It sounded better than any porn film to hear the way she moaned and gasped in time with his thrusts and the pace of his tail. His hand was snug around his shaft, stroking himself slowly as he felt both of his cocks twitch at the way Morgan was gripping his tail. She was whining that she couldn’t touch him from their current positions, her hips writhing against his twisting tail as the tip began to stroke along her spongy spot. </p><p>“Levi!” She was screaming, bucking back as his fingers stroked against her clit. The way her walls were pulsing around his tail, he had no idea that she could be like this as he yanked her head backwards and greedily kissed her. His heads were leaking copious amounts, both of them fully prepared to fuck everything out of the Omega and flood her with so much cum that her only choice was to become round with his offspring. His tail kept wriggling around inside of her, prolonging her climax before slowly pulling out. She was panting, barely able to stay up on her knees under him as Levi finally stopped for long enough to pull his jeans off and freed her from being pinned to the sofa. She had every chance still to reject him as she rolled over onto her back, and glanced down towards his hips.</p><p>“I am so glad you have already made me cum, or neither of them would fit,” Morgan grinned, not bothering to close her legs or make any attempt to cover herself up. Instead, she chose to fidget around and undo the clasp on her bra, before Levi’s tail threw that wide and Levi was on top of her again. </p><p>“Remember to breathe,” he cooed down her ear, as he slowly pushed into her pussy and ass at the same time. He couldn’t believe how accepting she was, as his tail was brushing against her clit, trying to help her take both of his cocks all the way. Morgan was mewling helplessly, and held in place by the sheer strength of the Demon as he continued to stretch her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, addicted to her pheromones that she was pumping out to please him. </p><p>Then their hips met. </p><p>Levi knew that he wasn’t going to last for long. She was moulded to him so tightly, she was just inviting him to use her as he pleased as the scenarios spammed his imagination. He could use her mouth as he gamed, or to take her in all of her holes with his tail to help keep her mouth occupied. </p><p>“Levi… Alpha!” She screamed as he slammed his hips relentlessly into hers, her pussy and ass spasming around him.</p><p>He held her close, wrapping his arms around her as he exploded in ecstasy. He never wanted this feeling to end as they lay together in the post-coital afterglow, the tangible notion of bliss as Morgan nuzzled at his scent glands. He had expected her to scream and run, especially after using his tail as a distraction to make her cum first before she saw anything. Then a sharp nip to his collarbone brought his focus back to the pouting Omega.</p><p>“You were holding out on me, packing double the heat,” she whined, making no attempt to move. </p><p>“Well, it’s not just something you bring up casually in conversation,” he blushed. “Hey, you look great, by the way, I have two cocks.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still,” she argued, pushing her bottom lip out in the most adorable style. “I could have been riding you for my heat and stuffed with real cocks all over instead of having a fake in my ass.”</p><p>“Wait… You like being filled in both?”</p><p>“More like… I crave it when I’m on my heat,” she muttered, looking away with an embarrassed expression and the faintest of blushes dusting her cheeks. </p><p>Levi couldn’t help himself. His kiss was demanding her attention, as his hands splayed over her back to keep her flush against him. He tried to put his emotions into it, especially when she replied with everything she had. It felt like she had been made especially for him, that the revelation was the final piece of the jigsaw. </p><p>“My Omega,” he declared, barely able to catch his breath between kisses.</p><p>“Yours, all yours,” she whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck to try and anchor herself as they let themselves get lost in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>